RECKLESS, Chapter 20
Chapter 20 The four family members stood outside Reaver's manor back in Millfields, and the day was crisp and cool. It was the first morning of fall, and the overtaking beauty of Bower Lake combined with the rich autumn colors made for a breathtaking sight. Reaver took Connie by the hand as they unlocked the door to his manor. Troublesome instantly jumped out of the doorway and into her masters arms. Reaver grunted and muttered as he set the wolf back onto the ground. "Your getting a mite too big for that Troublesome." He spoke to the black creature at his feet. The wolf huffed before rushing off towards the lake, along with Lance. The two canines danced and played, happy to be back together after spending decades apart. Logan and Victoria watched them and laughed, before joining their parents inside. Connie was taken aback by the large manor that Reaver now called his home. "Do you like it darling?" He asked her. Connie looked up at him and smiled. "Hmmmm, maybe I should burn this one down and then we can call it even?" She grinned playfully. Reaver rolled his eyes and smirked. "Still on about your house eh?" "I told you, I would never let it go." Connie nudged him playfully. Logan stepped forward and cleared his throat and all eyes went to the king. "I should really be getting back to the castle, I have a country to run." Victoria looked up at him. "What?" The king asked, crooking and eyebrow at his little sister. "Aren't you gonna make me come?" She asked him. Logan just smiled and touched her shoulder. "Victoria, Xaiver is dead, you can go wherever you like now. Just promise me that you'll be careful, and visit me often?" "You bet I will!" Victoria nodded happily. Reaver and Connie looked proudly at their children before sharing yet another kiss. "Father, I am sorry about firing you and locking you up in that dungeon. I have some major changes to make back in court when I return. Now that Xaiver is dead, I can finally start attending to the people of this country. They have been waiting long enough." Reaver looked at his son. "Fine, fine. But I would like to take this opportunity to step down from my post in Industrial." "What?! Why?" The king exclaimed. Reaver looked at Connie and then added. "I am going on a rather long vacation, and will be far to busy making up for lost time. But don't fret, I am positive that you'll find someone out there heartless enough to keep things running smoothly." Reaver winked. "Enjoy yourself then father." The king replied. Reaver smiled again at his wife. "I will." Axel, who was still with the family, turned to Logan. "If you like my boy, I can teleport you to the castle." He offered. Logan nodded. "That would be handy indeed. Farewell mother and father, and you too Victoria. I'll see you all again someday." With that, Axel and Logan disappeared into a white light. Reaver turned his attention to his daughter. "Connie, may I have a few minutes alone with our Victoria please?" Connie smiled. "Of course darling." She curtsied and left the manor. When the door was closed, Reaver extended his hand and placed something into Victoria's. She slowly opened it and saw the three newly washed strips of crimson cloth, a sealed letter, and a golden key. Victoria recognized the key right away. "But this is the key to your manor!" She exclaimed. Reaver slowly nodded. "Yes. Your mother and I are going away for a while and I need someone to keep the place warm for me. Your brother has the castle and since your interests lie elsewhere, I thought it only fitting that my dear rouge daughter should live here." "Father...thank you." Was all that Victoria could manage. "You've done so much for me..." "You have what it takes to have anything you desire in this world. You are my daughter after all. Whatever it is that you want, you need only to go and get it." Reaver added. Victoria thought about Daisy and Ben. Was that what she had been serching for all this time? She looked up at her father, her eyes wide with uncertainty. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Reaver bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. "You can be sure of it, my sweet girl." With that, he tapped his cane twice on the marble floor and Troublesome came to his side. He turned one last time and tipped his hat to Victoria before exiting out the large doors of his old home. "Till we meet again." The doors slammed shut and Victoria was left alone for the first time in weeks. She sat down onto one of the many silk red couches. She tied the rags of Reaver's old pirate cape back to her jeans and used the last one to tie up her blonde hair into the usual ponytail. Then, she fiddled with the sharp creases of the letter before opening it. It was a long letter and Victoria started to read: My Dear Victoria, We have had many adventures since I met you three weeks ago, and although it has been only a short time, I feel as if we really bonded deeply. '' ''I know that you had some questions and doubts about me, which I now feel like I can fully clarify. Your mothers death was kept secret from you for two reasons. One: Your brother did not wish for you to feel any anger towards her nor I for your being orphaned at such an early age. Two: I did not have the heart to tell you that it was indeed me, who caused her death, at least that was what I thought at the time. You see, when she died, I thought it was because of something that she had done for me, so many years ago. She had offered up her body and soul to save mine from Xaiver. I used to be his servant. He had tricked me into believing that something very terrible was my fault. But Connie found out the truth, and she set me free. We thought she had been cursed for it, we thought that was why she had died. But as you now know, that was never the case. Now that Xaiver is dead, I can tell you the truth. You said once that I was crazy, because no one could be alive for 300 years. But Xaiver had granted me eternal life. Before that, when I was mortal, and my name was Victor. The day that I unknowingly became Xaiver's slave, I changed my name, and who I was. Victor was a good and noble man, but sadly, he died centuries ago. That must have been why your mother named you what she did-I may no longer go by that name, but somewhere deep inside I am still he. Somehow your mother must have known that all along. I am deeply sorry for all the lies and stories that you were subjected to over the years, but they were put in place to protect you, never forget that! I am so honored to have you as my daughter. and I pray that one day, you will feel the same way about me being your father. Whether you wish to be a bandit, a pirate, or the Queen of this great land, never forget that anything is possible. No one made that more clear than when a pure and lovely lady came into a wretched old rouges life and offered him another shot at true love. We all need that Victoria. We all miss our mark from time to time. Yes, even me. We all need another shot. You will be in my thoughts always my dear one, I love you. Your loving father, Reaver The note brought bittersweet tears to Victoria's eyes. She dropped the letter and then stood. The sun was just starting to dissipate behind the Mistpeak mountains in the distance. That's when it hit her: there was someone that she needed another shot with. She ran out of the manor and locked the door behind her. She raced through the fields and roads, past the huge houses and manors and all the way to Bowerstone Old Town. Victoria banged enthusiastically upon the wooden door. From within the home, she could hear someone coming down the stairs. When the door swung open, Ben's eyes lit up at the sight of Victoria. "Victoria, your alright! I found Daisy wandering around the streets here, and I've been looking all over for you ever since." The black and white wolfdog careened towards her mistress and jumped upon her. "Hey girl." Victoria smiled, rubbing the animals pelt. She turned her attention towards Ben and gave him a solemn look. "Ben, I'm so sorry about what I said to you, and for the assumptions that I made. I know that you love me, and I love you too." Ben smiled his usual charismatic grin. "What about my dishonorable discharge?" Victoria stroked the two long scars upon his cheeks, causing him to gasp. "I don't care about what you've done, that's all in the past. All I care about is the future, our future." Victoria smiled. "Does that mean that you want to pick up where we left off?" Ben asked hopefully. "Yes, plus so much more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, granted that you can forgive my reckless behaviour and harsh words." "I would be honored to have you stay with me. Besides, I could never stay mad at you Victoria. I'm just glad that you're alright, you had me worried you know. Where did you run off to anyway?" "If I told you, you would never belive me." Ben wrapped his arm around Victoria and kissed her softly. "Never say never princess."